My Crazy Pokemon Life
by Shawn Dani
Summary: If I was a Pokemon, this would be my life...definitely. Each chapter will be my life, but as it goes on, I take ideas for chapters. Most are one-shots, but some could be little stories as well! You'll just have to read, won't you?
1. Chapter 1

This is my little note up here!

Me: I'm so happy to begin this!  
>Shawn: Babe…you're so crazy.<p>

Me: Shawn!

Shawn: I love you~

Me:….Aw…love you too.

Now, this is what our life would be like if we were Pokemon! (Shawn: EVEN MORE STRESSFUL!)

Light filtered through the trees onto a small hidden cave. A small wind blew the leaves around. A yawn, then a yip could be heard. A small Riolu was underneath an apparently sleeping Growlithe. The Riolu, whose eyes were green instead of usual red, growled at the Growlithe. "Shawn! I told ya not to do that!"

The Growlithe, whose name it seemed to be Shawn, merely opened an eye. "But Dani~!" he whined, "I don't wanna wake up so early." He nosed against Dani's maw, a sort of kiss. "And you always get up..."

Dani sighed. Every morning, the same thing. Dani woke up early and Shawn tackled him for it. He giggled at the nosing, then pushed at Shawn's fur. "Well, come on, we gotta go see my family!" Shawn sighed, getting off. He got a hug around the neck in return for it, which made the Growlithe grin wildly.

Dani gave Shawn the morning Apple, and he ate the same. They sat eating, watching the sun rise a bit more. Finally, Dani got up giggling. Shawn rolled his eyes as they started the trek to the town called Florence. Dani hugged onto Shawn as they walked, neither minding the closeness. Just because they hadn't evolved yet didn't account for how old they were. Dani was 16 while Shawn had turned 17 a few weeks back.

Florence was a hustle-and-bustle town, Pokémon going each and every other way. Mystery Dungeon teams mixed with regular Pokémon and even a few very rare Pokemon came into town. The shop owners knew Dani and Shawn and they waved at them. Dani asked Ms. Kanghaskan if she had seen his family. She laughed. "Ms. Ninetails and the brood? Yes, I've seen them. Lexi was bouncing all the way." She pointed the way to Dani's old home.

Dani thanked her, and Shawn nodded to her as they left. Dani asked, "You think Dusti's gotten any bigger?" Shawn chuckled. "We saw them...yesterday!" Dani popped him on the head with his paw. "Whatever!"

Dani's family is very diverse, with 4 other girls for sisters. (A/N: Instead of "Oh, the mom is so-and-so so the baby is going to be the same!" Arceus makes it that the Pokemon fits the Personality.) His dad was a Dragonite who worked with Magneton on the force, while his mom was a Ninetails who helped Chansey in the hospital. First came Max, who evolved a month ago into Houndoom. Then Dani was next, who was a Riolu, then Lexi who was a sweet Buneary. Kerri was a little Torchic who enjoyed setting things ablaze.

Dusti was the only who took after their mother, a tiny Vulpix whose curiousity knew no bounds. Their mother was pregnant again, and her belly bulged a bit, making the baby Vulpix giggle. Dani enjoyed visiting his family.

Dani rustled under the undergrowth as Shawn followed. Shawn licked the little floppy ear on Dani's head, making him giggle. "Shawn~!" They laughed as they went on towards the cave where sounds of laughter could be heard.

Lexi, the little buneary with blue eyes, bounce out the cave with a cry of "DANI!" She tackled him to the ground, making everyone laugh. His mom, Ninetails, chuckled. "Lexi dear, get off your brother." The little Vulpix Dusti, cooed and yipped, not yet forming words. She nuzzled against her mom. Dani laughed even as Max snorted, her Houndoom coat darker than usual because of her coloring. It was good to be home.

I think this is a good chapter.

Shawn: Are you done yet? I wanna 'play'~ 

Me: O/O Um bye guys, I gotta go, just review and tell me what kind of chapters you want later on! *runs off*


	2. Chapter 2

I found that I COULDN'T WAIT! So here's the next chapter of our fine Poke friends.

Shawn: Damn, I wanted some loving time. *goes off to pout*

Me: *sigh* Dork, loveable dork.

Shawn: Aw, babe. *huggles*

Me: ^^ yay!

Dani yawned contently, sitting in the cave with his family. He was snuggled up next to Shawn, who had curled up around him. He looked around at his family. His dad's wings were embracing his mom, who had Dusti the Vulpix snuggled up to her roundish stomach. Next to Dusti was Kerri, the little Torchic who every now and then giggled in her sleep.

He looked over at Lexi, whose ear curled up and down in her sleep. Next to her was Max, their oldest sister. Max licked her maw every now and then, content in her own dreams. Dani giggled, cuddling up to his own mate. Shawn mumbled something before nuzzling up against the little blue Riolu. Dani grinned, yawning before snuggling up to the heat once more. Soon, he was back to sleep.

They had spent the day playing around. His mom and dad still had work, so they often came by to watch the little kids if Max wasn't there. Today though it was just a family day. Tomorrow, they were off work but Dani and Shawn would be going back to their own den.

Today though, Lexi had shown them a new move she had found, one where she had wound up one of her ears and punched a rock. It smashed into little pebbles, and Shawn couldn't help but tease her by betting that she couldn't make it into dust. That sent them into a little back-and-forth of attacks. Max had claimed they were both odd and went off to the town to see if anything new came in. His dad though had went to work that day and didn't come in till later.

He watched them battle as his mom rested, holding the tiny Vulpix on his lap while Kerri jumped around shouting, "Battle battle battle! Go Shawn! Go Lexi!" She didn't know which one to vote for it seemed. Dusti made a mewing noise before settling into the slightly bigger Riolu's arms.

He chuckled, petting her 2 tails. Vulpix were born with one tail, but gained each of their 6 tails throughout their lives. Eventually, everyone settled down and Dad came back, happy to see his only son and his son's mate. They had a nice little conversation before Dusti started demanding his attention. He played with her for a while before Kerri also demanded attention.

He played with the two fire elementals before they all ate some berries and meat before turning in for the day. Of course they fell asleep fairly quickly, and morning came.

Dani waved at them. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" They waved him off, his Mom with her tails of course "Bye sweetie, be safe!" Dani nodded as Shawn carried him back to the den. They were going to pick up some berries before heading back. Then they'd spend the day just lounging around, basking in each other's presence. It was looking like a good weekend.

So yeah, not a very interesting chapter I suppose, just kinda introducing the characters you know?

Shawn: Daaaannniiii!

Me: *huff* What?

Shawn: Wanna watch a scary movie!

Me: Why?

Shawn: So I can hug you up.

Me: *sigh* Fine, gonna go watch Hills Have Eyes-wait I hate that movie! It's so scary!

Shawn: *evil laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! Hoorah!

Shawn: BABE! Settle…down.

Me: Meanie. :P

Shawn: *sigh*

Me: OH! I never did put in a disclaimer! Here: I own NOTHING (except a Pikachu backpack, a Budew tiny plastic doll, and my mind)

Shawn: That…was boring.

Me: Oh hush you. This chapter is going to be about how Shawn and I meet. It'll be cuter than the real way.

Shawn: We met in school.

Me: Yeah, but you also stalked me for about a month. Not cute.

Shawn: Worked didn't it?

Me: O/O On with the story! 

Dani sighed. He had gotten separated from his mama again! (A/N: in this story, instead of us being 14 when we meet, they'll be 9-10) He hated it, especially when Officer Magneton finds him and his dad gets that look again, the one that makes him look like he's thinking on Alakazam's advice of putting some sort of tracker on him. He pat his paws together nervously, looking around.

He sighed, leaning back on his haunches. Pokémon walked around him, some knowing him but thinking his parents were around, others not knowing and not caring. He whimpered a bit; Riolu's were a very familial type. They tended to stay around their families and felt worried when not. It didn't help that Dani was a natural worrier.

He tried to get a couple of Poke's attention, to no avail. When he started giving up, a Gengar came near. "Well well, hello there cub." He jumped a bit, not knowing who this was. "Um…h-hi. My mom said not to talk to strangers."

The Gengar looked thoughtful for a moment. "My name's Jerry, now I'm not a stranger correct?" Dani thought about it for a moment. "I guess…I'm Daniel, but Mama calls me Dani!" he chirped.

Jerry the Gengar nodded, his huge smile still plastered on his face. "Well that's fine now. I have a son as well, sweet cub he is." Dani giggled. "Cool! Maybe he'll be my friend!"

Jerry nodded, making a motion down the way. "Come on then, come meet the family then we'll help you find your parents." Dani hesitated. His mama had told him about Poke that took little cubs and kits. Mystery Teams had to go rescue them, but he didn't want to be kidnapped! Finally, he agreed. He had learned Aura Sphere last week, disregarding the fact that he had no control basically, so he could hold his own. "Ok."

He followed Jerry down an alley where there were small shops gathered together. At one shop, a small Growlithe was taking quickly to a Delcatty who was busy looking at something shiny. Jerry waved at them both. "Sweetie! Cub!" The Delcatty turned her sultry look to him while the Growlithe jumped over to him. "Dad! Hey who's this?" The Growlithe leaned forward at Dani, who blinked at him.

Jerry chuckled. "Oh, this is Dani. I'm helping him look for his parents." The Growlithe nodded. "Well, I'm Shawn." He seemed to puff his chest up at that while Dani giggled. "Cool. We'll be friends!" He jumped on the balls of his toes while Shawn yipped in happiness. Delcatty came up to Jerry. Jerry nodded at her. "This is Shelly, my love of my life~" If his eyes were hearts, they would be beating. Shawn made a gagging noise.

Shelly purred in happiness at Jerry. "Oh love, you'll scare off our son's new friend before anything can happen!" (A/N: this part with the parents, where he explains the love of his life, that actually HAPPENED. And her saying 'anything can happen'? I think she had some sort of foreboding there. She was…very…supportive if you get my drift) Dani giggled even more, almost falling flat on his tail while Shawn seemed to blush. "Moooom! Quit embarrassing me!" Shelly chuckled, petting his head with her tail.

For a while, Dani stayed with the small family. It seemed that Jerry had moved from far away, hoping to provide for his family in Florence. One of his old friends, Wigglytuff, had a spot open for a helper in the Guild and he took it. Shelly loved the fact that he had green eyes instead of red. Something about different colors and loving strange things. Him and Shawn got along very well; Shawn loved showing off his Ember skills while Dani shyly showed him his Aura Sphere.

Eventually, his mama found him. "Mama!" He quickly made his way to her. His dad was with her, looking a bit frantic but happy to have found his only son. His sister, Max the Houndour, was smirking at him. "You're silly. Got lost again, baby brother?" Their mama nudged her slightly; they both knew she had been worried about him. Lexi, who was only 5, was hanging on Mama. Her ears perked a bit. "Bwaza! Found him." Kerri, still one, was in Dad's pouch. (A/N: I think Dragonite's have pouches…) The little Torchic was fast asleep.

His parents were busy talking to Jerry and Shelly while all the kids (except Kerri) played with Shawn. Soon the sun was setting and they were waving bye to their new friends. Dad carried Kerri and Lexi in the pouch. They had fallen asleep. Max claimed she was too old to be carried but was yawning as they walked. Ms Delcatty noticed her own little one yawning and picked Shawn up in her hand-shaped tail as they left. He and Dani waved at each other as they left.

Dani was on his mom's back, half-asleep. His mom asked, "Did you have fun with him sweetie?" He nodded sleepily. "Yeah, he's my bestest friend ever. I like him a lot." She hummed in happiness. "I wish you both well." He giggled. "Mama, you make it sound like he wants to be my mate or something." She smirked, looking up at the moon, knowing that Arceus was looking down upon them. "…or something like that." It was looking to be a good next few years…

Me: Well…that was a bit more sugary than I'm used to.

Shawn: Aw, babe, that's sweet.

Me: I KNOW. Isn't it odd?

Shawn: *shrug*

Me: Anyway, this is the end of the Family Arc. It focused on both of our families. Yes, Jerry and Shelly are his mom and dad. Jerry LOOKS very scary, but is really nice actually. His mom speaks a bit of French, but…when she does…he acts like Gomez from Addams Family. All "Shelly, that's French!" then kisses…then we have to leave the house.

Shawn: That's gonna be us in a few years. 3

Me: Yeah, but instead of French, it'll be anything from "Hey, massage my back?" to "What you want for lunch?"

Shawn: You just turn me on babe!

Me: / Omg. Anyway, the next Arc, I'll be taking requests. If you want AU (like…Mystery team or the trainers catching them) then express it in your reviews. If you want a mystery team but have a plot in mind (reminder: I hope to limit it to one chapter, or at most, 5) then TELL ME what you want to happen.

Shawn: Here's my reminder: See that M rating? Yeah? *waggles eyebrow* you get my drift. Tell him to write that scene.

Me: O/O QUIT TURNING MY REVIEWERS AGAINST ME! (This is actually what we're saying in RL) Review, it makes me happy!

Shawn: When Dani's happy, I get the cuddles! :D


	4. Chapter 4

It rained last night…and HAILED.

Shawn: ^^ I was there. I got to hug on my baby~

Me: / Shawn! Cut it out!

Shawn: *pouts*

Me: *sigh* So this chapter is de fluffyz, and storms.

It had started raining in the afternoon, but didn't start lightening and thundering until later on. It was huge and loud, striking down harshly and hurting eardrums with its loudness. Dani whimpered as the thunder rolled, squirming closer to Shawn as if trying to meld with him.

Shawn sighed; he had known it was going to be bad tonight. Dani hated loud noises, cringing when anyone even screamed. It was because his ears were so sensitive. He let Dani bury his head into Shawn's side when a particularly loud boom struck the Earth.

He turned a bit to see the back of the small Riolu's head. "Babe, come here." Dani shot up, snuggling under Shawn. The Growlithe looked like he was on top of Dani, and moved a bit so he had his head relaxed on top of Dani's. He said, "Here, I'll make you feel relaxed ok?" Dani nodded, trusting the other.

Shawn started licking Dani's fur, knowing it calmed any pup down when they had their fur licked on. Dani especially because it was his mate doing it. Shawn started at his neck, making Dani purr almost until a harsh boom made him squeak and cuddle back into Shawn.

Shawn shushed him. "It's ok, settle down." He nuzzled against him until he settled down, then started his trek back down Dani's neck. He licked and nipped, while Dani was set into a complete and totally relaxed mess. Soon, Shawn nuzzled the stray fur back down, going back up the smaller body. He heard him breathing deeply, knowing his little mate was asleep. He kissed the side of Dani's maw. "Good night, love." He settled back down on top of Dani, letting the rain quiet down around them as the two feel into a good sleep.

Me: That was…sweet.

Shawn: Now a hug?

Me: We're watching Final Destination 3! I'm in your lap! How much more do you need?

Shawn: *perverted grin* How well do you know me?

Me: O/O I…gotta go guys, something came up! *goes cuddling with Shawn*


End file.
